Romances
by ILoveShaneCollins
Summary: In the middle is pretty intense
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first story so pwease write back)

Romance

3rd Person

It was in the middle of July, Morganville was blazing hot out side. Poor Claire was in the kitchen cooking tacos since she was the only one in the Glass house that could cook other than Shane, who, well … can only cook chilly dogs. "Hey guys dinner's ready" screamed Claire. Shane was the first person in the kitchen 1) because he love Claire and 2) because he love tacos. "Hey, Beautiful" said Shane about to kiss Claire. That made Claire remember her first kiss with Shane.

Claire's POV

(Flash Back) Shane was knocking on Claire's door ever so slightly. Claire barely heard it until Shane asked "Can I come in". I was thinking I should I say No? "Sure, come in." What was I doing red flag, red flag. "You ok?" asked Shane. .God. "Sha…" Shane cut her off with a kiss. "…ane." I said. Wait, again .GOD. Did Shane just kiss me? He did. "Shane I, I don't know what to say." "Then Claire will you listen,. I'm sorry about Earlier it's just my sister would be your age if she hadn't died (Shane choked on the word died) and I felt like I needed to protect you." said Shane "You know what Maybe I should go.", "No Shane" I said so quickly I wasn't sure if I should continue but I didn't and I let him leave. He left and closed the door. I cried my self to sleep that night.( End Flash Back)

3rd Person

"Claire, Hey Claire are you ok?" asked Eve who just enter the kitchen

with Michael. They looked like they were supposed to be opposites with Eve's Gothyness and Michael's well Michael looks like and angel but you can tell that they where madly in love with each other. Several hours later "Hey, Claire wake up its 2:30." said Shane who was poking Claire Awake.

"Ok, I'm going to bed." She said

(Sorry its short but Im writing more)


	2. Chapter 2

Shane's POV

"I love video games," I mumbled to my self as I slashed a zombie. Out of no where Claire started to scream. It rang through the house. I jumped up and ran so fast I didn't know how to explain it. I was trembling and all of the sudden my face was covered in hot tears that stung my face. I was afraid it was happening all over again.

Shane's POV

"Lyssa, Lyssa can you hear me? Are you ok?" I was screaming Lyssa's name and my lungs where filling up with smoke from the fire I knew Monica had lit. Our house was in flames and I couldn't find Alyssa. I was crying and gasping for air, thinking where we going to die. Then I heard someone scream my name. I got to Alyssa's room, a dead corpse lying on Lyssa's bed. I knew it was her but I didn't want to admit it. I was crying harder now. I wasn't going to leave with out her. I grabbed her body. I started crawling. I made it to the living room and then I collapsed. I looked up and saw Michael standing there. Michael was standing there coughing until he saw Alyssa's body in my arms. My head was buried n Lyssa's Chest. I was wishing that I could bring her back to life. "Shane we have to go," yelled Michael trying to be louder than the roaring fire. "I can't leave Alyssa! She was my responsibility and she died Michael." I could barely understand myself. I didn't care.I just wanted my little sister back. I would give anything to have her back. "We have to go Shane; don't make me drag you out of the house," said Michael.

Shane's POV

I got to Claire's room and barged right in. She was asleep. I was thinking if this had been a fire I wouldn't be able to handle it again. Claire moved around a bit so I lay down. I held her remembering that she was the only one that would ever love this much.

Claire's POV

I woke up and I felt someone behind me and knew that is was Shane. I looked behind me and it was Shane. In his sleep he usually looked peaceful but now he looked devastated like he had a bad dream. "Shane wake up." I said poking him, like he did last night. "Hmm…" said Shane "Morning." He looked around my room he looked confused until he got to the door. "Shane, not to be nosey but um… why are you in here?"


End file.
